Reptile
for the well being of his race than the agenda of his masters, as many of his endings have shown, which may show that his alignment may be neutral. *Of all the characters who appeared in Deadly Alliance and Deception, Reptile was the only one who received a new costume and character model for Armageddon, due to considerable fan demand for his "Shaolin Monks" costume to become playable. *Reptile was part of Jazwares.inc's third wave of Mortal Kombat action figures along with Kano, Johnny Cage and Noob Saibot released just prior to the holiday season of 2006. *When Liu Kang or Kung Lao find Reptile on the Pit in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, they refer him as "another servant of Shang Tsung", however, he will reply "I do not serve Shang Tsung". His MKII bio states he is Shang Tsung's protector and he does serve the sorcerer. *In Deadly Alliance, his alternate bio presents his first costume, and vice-versa. *In Mortal Kombat II, if Reptile is hit by Sub Zero's freeze-ball while he is performing his acid spit, Reptile will appear to have no face. This is because the head itself is treated as a separate sprite. This is further evidenced when Reptile is invisible. When peforming the acid spit while invisible, his face will be the only part of him visible. *In Armageddon, his primary costume is the same primary costume from Shaolin Monks. *Many fans consider Reptile (and Onaga) to be "The King of Puns" as seen in comics in The Kombat Pavilion. *He is also one of three characters in MK: Armageddon to bleed green blood *In the original Mortal Kombat, when the player fought Reptile, the name in the health bar said 'Scorpion'. And if you performed Sub Zero's head rip fatality on Reptile, when Sub Zero held the head up it was the head of Scorpion and not Reptile. Character Relationships *Once belonged to the same realm as Khameleon (and possibly Chameleon). *Shao Kahn destroyed his realm of Zaterra. Reptile becomes loyal to him. *Served Shang Tsung in MK1 and served both him and Shao Kahn in MK2, but served only Shoa Kahn in UMK3 *Shares a close relationship with Mileena in the canonically-disputed Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *Became a general in Shinnok's army of darkness in MK4. *Went back to serve Shao Kahn after Shinnok was defeated. *Sent by Shao Kahn to inform Shang Tsung of a plan. *Heard of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's plan to kill Shao Kahn and went out to stop them. *Encountered Nitara and she gave him a sword that was originally from Zaterra, he later becomes loyal to her but she later betrays him and he wants to kill her. *Went to Shao Kahn's fortress and found Shao Kahn dead on the floor. *Sent by Nitara to fight Cyrax and damage his arm console. *His soul was transformed into Onaga, later, when Shujinko defeated Onaga, him and Reptile got separated. *In Armageddon's Konquest Mode, tried to prevent Taven from going through a portal to the Netherrealm, but was defeated. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. References es:Reptile ru:Рептилия pt:Reptile Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Images Cleanup